RowdyRuff Boys Origin
by KBD99
Summary: Before he created the Puffs Professor Utonium created the Ruffs but then found out they were too dangerous and cryogenicly froze them. Nine years after the Puffs are created MoJo JoJo stumbles apon the containers of the ruffs, after he escapes prison, and releases them. They then go after the professor looking for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello readers, this is a new story that I've wanted to do for a long time but never thought I would be able to do it because I thought I wasn't a good enough writer, my last english grade was a C, but thanks to all your views, visits, and reviews I finally got the courage to do this. This story is my own little origin story for the RowdyRuff Boys. Let's get it started!**

Professor Utonium POV:

_"Why did you betray us dad?", asked a dirty blonde boy with glowing blue eyes._

_"Why do you want us gone?", asked a black haired boy with glowing green eyes._

_"Well I guess we have to kill you first.", said a ginger boy with glowing red eyes. They all started walking towards me and and their hands started to glow their respective colors._

_"PROFESSOR!", they screamed in unison still advancing towards me._

_"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!", they still screamed._

"PROFESSOR!", screamed my three little angles as I snapped awake.

"Professor, are you okay?", asked my oldest daughter, Blossom. She and her sisters were only 9 years old, I genetically created them 4 years ago with Chemical X. She has long orange hair and she is the leader of them all. Buttercup has short black hair, is the tough one, and is the second oldest. And then their is Bubbles who is the youngest and has bleach blonde hair in pigtails, she is the most kind hearted of the group. They're a super hero group called the PowerPuff Girls and they defend the city of Townsville.

**5 YEARS LATER...**

Blossom's POV:

"Mojo, haven't you learned yet your stupid robot can't defeat us?", I asked our arch nemisis MoJo JoJo. He was a green skinned chimp who could talk.

"I, MoJo JoJo, will never quit in my attempt to destroy you, the PowerPuff Girls, because I, MoJo JoJo, am superior to you, the PowerPuff Girls, and I will defeat you.", he rambled.

"Yeah, yeah.", said Buttercup as she broke off both of the robots arms. I then used my ice powers to freeze the robot's legs.

"Silly MoJo, you can't beat us in your old age.", said Bubbles who broke into the cockpit and captured MoJo. She then handed him to the cops and we flew home.

**2 months later...**

MoJo's POV:

*_Explosion*_ I jumped down the hole my bomb just created to the sewers and fled from the prison grounds knowing those annoying Puffs would soon be here. I then ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck!", I screamed in pain as held my broken nose. I looked up to see I ran into three containers and to the left of them was a control pad. I looked inside each one to see that their were teenagers inside. I went to the control pad and looked at the controls, I then found the release button and pushed it. The middle container and the boy opened his eye to reveal blood red eyes that sent chills down my spine.

"Who are you?", he asked in a sharp peircing voice.

"I'm MoJo JoJo, who are you?", I asked. He then grabbed my throat and I could feel his super human strength.

"I'm Brick Utonium, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys.", he said. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 2. I just wanted to say, tell your buddies about this story and remember to review. Now on to the story.**

Brick POV:

I tossed the body from my hand and it made a loud thud. I could hear voices getting closer to my position quickly and I decided to get out of there and I blasted my brothers containers so my brothers would get up. I used my super speed to get out the opposite way of the voices. The exit released me into a forest clearing and I could see Townsville from here.

"Townsville I hope your ready, 'cause the boys are back in town.", I said to myself. I then took off towards Townsville and left a blood red streak in the sky.

Buttercup POV:

We arrived at a chamber with three containers in it and the middle one was open. I then looked down to left and screamed and fell back when I saw a dead MoJo right next to me.

"Oh my god.", was all Bubbles, who was in a baby blue tank top with short shorts and her hair in pigtails, was able to say. Blossom got on one knee to inspect the body.

"He was strangled to death not to long ago and was tossed aside by what ever was in that container.", said Blossom, who was in a pink long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and wearing red stockings with her hair in a pony tail tied with a red bow.

"What ever it was it went that way.", I said pointing down the tunnel where their were footprints.

"It looks like it was heading towards town. Buttercup, you go after it while me and Bubbles keep on examining these containers.", said Blossom. I then took off down the tunnel with a lime green streak behind me. I made it to an opening and the footprints stopped.

"Where could of it gone?", I asked myself. Just then their was an explosion in the middle of Townsville. I darted straight to it and saw a giant crater. It was filled with burned cars and charred bodies, and in the middle was a boy with long spikey ginger hair in a red hat, he was laughing like a maniac.

"Who the hell are you?", I asked him as I floated down. As I got closer I could see he was wearing a black jacket with a red horizontal stripe with black pants and red sneakers. He turned around to reveal blood red eyes.

"I'm Brick Utonium, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. Who are you?", he asked with a cocky smile. I was stunned he had the same last name as the us and the professor.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium, the toughest PowerPuff Girl and I'm the one who is gong to stop you.", I said. His smile disappeared and he looked a little bit surprised. Then dark red aura started to surround him and he looked pissed.

"Bring it on then.", he said in a deep dark voice before he charged at me. I didn't even had time to react and then he punched me square in the jaw, it sent me flying back ward. It was the most powerful punch I've ever felt. I got onto my hands and knees, struggling to get up then he kicked me square in the gut. He then grabbed me by my hair and started kneeing me in the face. He then punched me into the ground and I went skidding across the pavement. My face was num and when I looked into a rear view mirror of one of the burned cars I could see blood all over my face. He was walking towards me and I used most of my strength to get up, I used the rest to throw a right at his face, but he caught it with his right hand so that the elbow was facing up.

"Stupid girl.", he said before he brought his left elbow down onto my arm snapping it in half. I screamed out in pain and went on my knees and clutched my arm. I then felt him grab my hair, he turned my head around so I was facing him and then he punched me square in the eye. H e then let go and I fell backwards, and slowly and painfully lost consiousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

I just finished destroying another part of Townsville, when...

"Hey! What did you do to our sister?", I turned around to see a girl with orange hair, a red bow, and pink eyes with a blonde girl with baby blue eyes.

"You mean the weak loud mouth bitch? I showed her why not to mess with a RowdyRuff Boy, am I going to have to teach you the same lesson?", I asked with a grin on my face.

"Where is she?", asked the red head with venom in her voice.

"In a crater, about a 3 miles south with a broken arm. If you get her to Professor Utonium in time he might be able to stop her from bleeding to death.", I said they looked at e in shock.

"Bubbles, go get Buttercup to the Professor, I'll handle this jerk off.", said the red head.

"Okay Blossom, I'll try to get back and help as soon as I can.", said the blonde, or Bubbles. Then she took off south and the red head or Blossom, turned towards me.

"So, you really think you can stop me, Brick Utonium, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys?"

"Why is your last name the same as the professor's?", she asked.

"Because he created me and my brothers, about 28 years ago. But he cryogenecly froze us when we were 14. Hasn't he even told you about us?"

"No, I guess you were just a disappointment that he wanted to forget.", this pissed me off.

"Well , little sister, thats where you are wrong. He froze us because we were too powerful, we were his best creation, so after he froze us he created weaker nock offs, aka you and your bitchy sisters.", I said with my signature grin. She got pissed and charged at me, she tried punching me in the face but I moved my head to the side punched her square in the kidney. She coughed up blood and then I punched her too the ground. I grabbed her hair and was about to start punching her when all of a sudden she hit me square in the balls. I fell to my knees in pain and cradled them. Before I knew it I was being hit in the face with a stop sign that sent me flying into a bus.

"Who's the weaker one now bitch?!", she screamed before she shot an energy laser at me, I was in too much pain and it hit me head on. After the smoke cleared I was punched squared in the nose and again in the face. She kept up the attacks and didn't give me time to breath. 10 minutes later and I was on the ground, bloody and broken, with her standing on top of me with a energy beam charged and aimed at my face.

"Congratulations, you had to cheat to beat me. You must be so honored and satisfied with yourself."

"Well at least at the end of the day I won't be leaving in a body bag.", she replied.

"Don't be too sure, the day is still young. Turn around.", I said. She did and was hit square in the face by my younger brother Butch, who had emerald eyes and long jet black spikey hair, and behind him my youngest brother Boomer, who has navy blue eyes and medium length blonde hair.

"Brick, how the fuck did you get beat by this bitch? Did you get distracted by her sexiness?", asked Butch with a twisted smile on his face.

"Butch, shut the fuck up.", said Boomer.

"Well now she has to deal with all three of us."


End file.
